Gundahar and Rhea! Star-Crossed Lovers?!
---- After the meeting, Gundahar was pretty tense, Jason came in and bawled, Hypa-Chan never told Gundahar good job even, and Gundahar was pretty tied up because of that. He kept trotting down the hallway, he lost track of Jason. "My God, where did Ja-Chan go...?" He asked himself, stopping by a turn off to another hallway. "Well, I guess I'll retrack my steps, and see where that gets me..." Gundahar turned around, but to his surprise, someone was standing right in front of him. "Oh god, what are you doing here twinkle toes?! left that stupid meeting to get away from you insignificant vermin! Were you suppose to be 'running' the meeting anyways? Was your centurion brain too underdeveloped to handle the responsibility, so you fled?" Rhea said, with a sense of anger and distaste in her voice at having run into Gundahar again. "Twinkle toes? Stupid meeting? Insiginificant vermin? Underdeveloped brain?! No, and Rhea, I prefer Cherry Blossom, so if you called me that instead, that'd be great." Gundahar jumped up, pecking her nose gently, then smiled sweetly at her, knowing that this pisses her off. He put a hand to his hip, and had a cocky look on his face. "Oh I didn't know your neanderthal mind could comprehend the words I was saying! Congrats, you have the same mental capacity as a parrot; spitting my words back in my face. Now please move out of the way, unless you have something important to discuss. And Cherry Blossom is not a term of endearment, you confusing boy. How did you even get to be so close to Cronus?" Rhea said with annoyance, scowling at Gundahar's arrogant demeanor. "Well, Rhea-Sama, if you called me Cherry Blossom, I must mean something to you..." Gundahar blushed, rubbing his arm in a shy fashion. "I mean, a Cherry Blossom is beautiful, therefore you called me beautiful. So... Thank you, and you're quite handsome." Gundahar said, giving her another cutesy smile, then gives her the peace sign. "You also don't have to be so jealous of me, I've gotten close to Cronus because he trusts me." Gundahar gave another cutesy smile, still rubbing his arm in the shy fashion. Gundahar's comment send a spike of rage through Rhea's body.'' Jealous?! I am not jealous! Cronus trusts me too, I am one of his Cardinal's after all! Psh the nerve of this guy! And why is he rubbing his arm like that...when he does that he looks just like her...GAH! '' "I am not jealous you maggot! Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am a Cardinal, the highest ranking officer in the Othrys army, show some damn respect!" Sending her arm forward, she grabs Gundahar's wrist and throws it to the side. "And stop trying to act all 'cutesy', you are a man! No, a boy! Try and act like one for once! Maybe then people would respect you!" Turning to walk away, Rhea stops mid stride just to fire off another insult. "And you know what, Cherry Blossom, is actually a perfect name for you. It may be beautiful to look at, but it will never produce fruit! Meaning you will never amount to anything Aiko!" Rhea pauses, realizing her mistake and beings to panic, trying to recover. "Err... I mean Gundahar. All you vermin look the same! Ah, why do you keep doing this to me!" Gundahar tilts his head. Her body language... She likes it when I rub my arm like that, I mean, I've done it out of habit... Hmmm... "Who's Aiko?" Gundahar asked, in his cutesy tone, tears starting to form in his eyes. "A-And... What if I always wanted to be a girl, huh?!" Gundahar covered his mouth. It's true that I wanted to be a girl, but I was born as a guy... I'm not that masculine, obviously. But, let's see what she has to say about this. Gundahar turned around, some tears rolling down his face, since his Amplifier magic made him more emotional than the normal human being. Rhea leans back, uncertain of what to do with the tears streaming down Gunahar's face. She was never good with people when they started crying, but she knows that she doesn't want to make a scene, so she lowers her voice. "Ah, what's with the water works?! Knock that off right now! If you want to be a girl, that is your choice to make. If that's what you want, then have a backbone and go after it! And who Aiko was is none of your concern; I don't need people sticking their noses into my personal life." Gundahar turned, facing her, still sobbing. "I-I'm sorry..." he sniffles, wiping away some of his tears, but his face is still wet. "Y-You're being a meanie to me... why..? And if you called me by another name, then you should at least tell me who that person is..." Gundahar took out a handkerchief, blowing his nose into it, after he uses it, he summons a little flame, that burns the handkerchief. "God, you are making a scene. Come with me." Rhea says with gritted teeth and grabs Gundahar's arm. Looking around the corner, she sees two soldiers walking around, and pauses to let them pass by without noticing. If I wasn't with this underling, I would have buried those soldiers under the earth for not doing their job correctly. Rhea thinks, and then quickly pulls Gundahar into a nearby room, locking the door behind them. "Alright you little pansy, just because you are one of Cronus' personal soldiers, I will go easy on you. But don't you dare tell anyone that I am going soft. I can't loose the respect I have gained because of some halfwit like you. Got it?" Rhea says as she wraps Gundahar's neck in a layer of sand, slowly constricting it to get her point across. The sand began to heat up, as some heat emitted from Gundahar, when he was free, he rubbed his neck. She sure shows tough love... he thought to himself. "Y-Yes Ma'am... You're not going soft." Gundahar said, sniffling again. "So, tell me about this Aiko." Casting her glance sideways, Rhea becomes visibly uncomfortable. With a shaky voice, "Aiko...Ummm... Aiko was a girl; she was one of my subordinates actually. She served as a solider in my regime and was exceptionally skilled with lightning magic." Rhea takes a deep breath as Gundahar's stare urges her to continue. "But um, you see, Aiko was the love of my life..." "And... Why did you call me her name..? Wait... Do I... Remind you of her?!" Gundahar asked, astounded. He instantly went fully red. Then his eyes went dull. "Damn it..." tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm... Sorry..." Gundahar let the water works flow, he is silent as he cries. He turns away from Rhea. "Give me a moment..." "Stop with the water works!"Rhea says and slaps Gundahar on the arm. Her face, however, didn't reflect anger. Instead it looked very sympathetic and sad; as if her heart's longing for her love was trying to escape her body. "It's true though... the way you look, the sound of your voice, the way you stroke your arm when you get shy; it just reminds me of her...And you don't understand what it's like to have to see you, and then picture the face of the women I loved, who I watched die in front of my eyes! It just makes me so mad! For so many years I have had to hide who I am, and who I loved, just to maintain a sense of power among my troops. But maybe if she was still here, I would have the strength to be myself...And Aiko, she could have risen through the ranks and become a Centurion like you, hell, maybe even a Titan. But no. She can't. And now I have to see you standing in a spot where she could have been, and it makes me angry!" Rhea said as her voice started to raise, but tears were brimming at her eyes. Gundahar swallowed, holding back his tears, turning back to look at Rhea. "And what if... What if she's looking down on you right now?! Are you going to let her see you like this?! Look at you... the most ruthless Cardinal... almost in tears..." Gundahar began to rub his arm again, a habit that he cannot shake. "A-And... What if... I look like her for a reason we don't understand yet..? Like... If I'm the one she sent to tell you, to be yourself again, and that she's happy? You'd never know..." Gundahar told her, looking through a window. The door opened, as the two guards from before came in. "What's going on in he-- Oh... Cardinal Rhea, I didn't know you were in here." The first guard said, uncomfortable to be in her precence. "Cardinal Rhea, why're you in here with... That thing..?" Guard two asked her, looking at Gundahar with shame, then he noticed Rhea's eyes. "Are... Are you crying?!" The second guard, being caught off guard chuckled. Gundahar's aura was felt then, at that moment, his Magical Aura was monsterous, anyone in the building, even Rhea, would've felt the chill run through their bones. He looked behind, his pink eyes glowing. "How DARE you!" He bawled at the guard. In the blink of an eye, his Magical Aura went golden, and he was behind the guard, re-sheathing his sword again. "Sword Technique: Three thousand slashes of Gluttony." Gundahar mumbled, the gaurd spit out blood, without showing wounds at first, then thick gnashes started to show themselves over his body, then, if that wasn't enough, his body started to contort, and twist violently, before finally, dropping to the floor, dead. Gundahar appeared in front of the first guard, looking him in the eye. "You ever say anything to anyone, your entire family will be murdered, by me personally. Am I clear?" "Y-Yes Sir!" The guard dropped his weapon, then fell to his knees, his pants looking wet. He began to shuffle backwards, as if he just saw the Devil himself, after a few seconds of scrambling, he got himself together, and ran. Rhea herself sent a whip of sand after him, striking him in the butt as he ran. Gundahar huffed, then went back over to Rhea, hugging her softly. "Please don't be in any more pain..." Gundahar asked her, as sweetly as he could. Rhea tensed at the touch of Gundahar, but soon melted into the hug and released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She pulled back the tears, but the pain was still evident in her voice as she spoke. " Maybe you're right, maybe she is trying to tell me to let her go...but how can I let go of someone who holds so much of my heart? I know she always pushed me to be the best leader I could be, and maybe I've lost sight of that..." Take a step back, releasing her hug, she smooths out her dress and fixes her hair. Her normal expression returned and her voice returned somewhat normal. "You know what Cherry Blossom, you aren't half bad. I wouldn't have taken you for one to kill a guard on the spot, even if he did deserve it." "We couldn't have him see you on the verge of tears, could we? And we were having a special moment. Oh, you don't know, do you? I'm an assasin, killing is my speciality!" Gundahar giggled. "If you ever need me, for anything, don't hesitate to ask it from me, I live to make everyone in Othrys happy" Gundahar twirled in place. "Would you like to escort me to my living quarters?" Gundahar proposed. "Well that's good to know, in case I need anyone disposed of without getting my hands dirty...and I'll deny that I ever said this if you ever ask, but thank you Gundahar I will remember your kind offer if I ever need it." Rhea says, offering a small smile. Her face returning to a stern scowl. "Now lets go Cherry Blossom, I'll take you to your room. But as soon as we step out that door, I am your superior, don't think you can treat me like a friend in front of others." "Oh it's fine, hey, I have an idea, do you want to spar with me? I need to guage out the strength of the Centurions, Titans, and Cardinals, we could spar at a later date, but I need to spar soon, before the Dragon Gunfire lameos get here. Oh, my speciality isn't cheap, for a highly skilled mage." Gundahar spoke with a proud tone. He took Rhea's hand, and before he went out the door, he let go, then waited at the side of the door, for her to go first. "Sure, I wouldn't mind a short sparring session. I wouldn't go all out though, I would rather use my energy fighting off an enemy rather than an ally." Rhea said as she gracefully exited the door. "Yeah, me too." Agreed Gundahar, after she exited, he led her, side by side, to his quarters. As they parted, Gundahar noted that he couldn't wait for the sparring session. And went inside his quarters. After that, he went to his journal, and wrote about his day.